


The Inevitability of You and Me

by will_i_ever_be_more_than_Ive_always_been



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_i_ever_be_more_than_Ive_always_been/pseuds/will_i_ever_be_more_than_Ive_always_been
Summary: The story of how Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin ended up in a broom closet together instead of finishing their prefect duties.





	The Inevitability of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be kind.  
> All characters are the property of their creators.

Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin had met on the Hogwarts Express their first year. More accurately, they had been forced together by the extremely enthusiastic Raven Reyes, who had pulled them both into her train compartment in her mad dash to make as many friends as possible before arriving at Hogwarts. 

Bellamy immediately noticed her, her golden hair glowing against her pale skin and expensive looking emerald sweater. 

Another stuck up pureblood Slytherin, Bellamy thought to himself.

But when she smiled, laughing at something the dark-skinned boy sitting next to her said, Wells, he would later learn, it was nearly impossible to hate her. 

\---  
The group in the compartment was an odd bunch, Clarke thought. 

There were Monty and Jasper, two boys who had been born to muggle scientists. Friends since childhood, they had met at the same kids table at some biology department mixer. The two had become quick friends and scientific collaborators, their experiments only aided by their emerging magical abilities. 

Finn and Raven also appeared to come as a set. They had bounded into Clarke and Wells’s compartment and quickly made themselves at home, with Raven inviting many people in to join them until their compartment was nearly bursting at the seams. 

Finn was a pureblood, like Clarke and Wells, and he had grown up in some ridiculous mansion in the English countryside, just down the road from the orphanage where Raven grew up. Raven’s mother had died of a broken heart soon after she was born after being abandoned by her Raven’s father, who turned out to be a wizard. Raven would often sneak out of the orphanage to Finn’s house to get the warmth, food, and love that the orphanage lacked. When her powers emerged, she was overjoyed because it meant that she would not be separated from her longtime friend. 

And then there was Bellamy. He had been the last to join the group after being yanked into their compartment by Raven, who had apparently met him when she went shopping from school supplies in Diagon Alley. 

When he stepped into the room, he was startled and his shaggy black hair was slightly rumpled, giving him the look of a puppy that had just been woken up. 

In surveying the room, he paused, looking her up and down, his face a mask of judgement. She looked away, instead listening to Wells as he told a joke, but she could still feel his eyes on her

\-----

The sorting ceremony contained a few surprises. Bellamy had been sorted into Gryffindor, which he thought was relatively accurate, though he soon became disappointed with his placement when Finn was sorted into Gryffindor as well. He inwardly groaned at thought of sharing a room with the smarmy, self-absorbed pureblood for the next seven years. 

Green, Monty was sorted into Ravenclaw, a decision that surprised no one. 

Clarke was predictably placed in Slytherin with her fellow purebloods, a decision which elicited a sly smirk. 

Jaha, Wells was sorted into Hufflepuff, a decision that surprised everyone, especially his father, former Slytherin prefect and Prime Minister Thelonius Jaha who had come to Hogwarts to give a speech at the opening feast. Everyone, that is, except Wells himself and Clarke, who exchanged a small smile from across the Great Hall. 

Then came Jasper, Jordan who looked like he was going to faint as he was sorted into Gryffindor instead of the expected Ravenclaw. 

And finally, Reyes, Raven was placed in Ravenclaw, an appropriate choice, but she couldn’t help but notice her longing looks from across the dining hall at Finn, who was sitting next to him, completely oblivious. 

\---  
Their friendship continued over the next few years, much to Bellamy’s surprise. They ate meals together at the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff tables, avoiding the isolating opposites of Slytherin and Gryffindor for a more comfortable middle ground. 

They went together to Bellamy and Raven’s Qudditch games, cheering them on from the standings, even when they were playing against their own houses. When Gryffindor and Ravenclaw faced off in the Quidditch cup their second year, Clarke managed to avoid internal divisions by creating an ingenious transfiguration spell that caused their scarves to flicker switch between the Red and Gold of Gryffindor and the Silver and Blue of Ravenclaw. Jasper and Monty kept making some joke about “the dress”, but Clarke had no idea what they were talking about. 

Gryffindor ended up winning, but none of them much cared, considering they were all invited to the victory party in the Gryffindor common room afterwards.  
\---

Clarke had been sullen and withdrawn when she came back from winter break her third year, avoiding everyone, especially Wells. She refused to discuss it within anyone, but the truth came out soon enough when her father was imprisoned and subsequently executed for treason by Prime Minister Jaha.  
And her mother had been the one who turned him in. 

\----- 

Bellamy wished he had been a better friend to Clarke that fall when she came back to Hogwarts, when she had been sullen and withdrawn and angry at the world. But it was Octavia’s first year and he was rather consumed with containing her boundless curiosity and rebellious spirit before she destroyed half of Hogwarts. 

Clarke remained like that for a while, until gradually, she began to bounce back, smile more, spend time with her friends. That is, until the incident. 

According to legend, Bellamy hadn’t been there, so he couldn’t testify to the facts. Raven had stumbled upon Clarke and Finn kissing in the back stacks of the library, and proceeded to completely lose her shit, throwing large volumes of ancient wizard history at them, calling Finn names that were not allowed to be repeated in the halls of Hogwarts. 

And when Bellamy and Raven had been discovered together in the corner of a greenhouse, it only increased the anger of all those involved. 

The joint Ravenclaw-Slytherin potions class the next day was icy at best, with Wells trying to keep the peace and avoid any major explosions. But eventually Clarke was able to tell raven the truth, that Finn had told her that he and raven were just friends and had always been. Raven, for her part, had been told that their relationship had to be a secret because his parents didn’t approve. 

The two became united in their hatred of Finn. When he saw them sitting together at breakfast that morning, along with Bellamy, he unleashed vitriol unlike any kind had ever been seen before, calling Clarke a stuck up bitch and Raven a mudblood slut, an insult that earned him a broken nose from the usually calm mannered Wells. 

His subsequent emergency transfer to Durmstrang came as a surprise to no one. Raven and Wells had been inseparable ever since. 

With that, relationships began to mend, old wounds began to heal, and a group of friends began to join together at breakfast once more. 

 

\----

All of this is to say that Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake found themselves doing their prefect rounds one Sunday night their sixth year. 

They had settled into a quiet ease together, the long ago resentments and misunderstandings forgotten. But this newfound peace was always threatened by the bubbling undercurrent of something more. 

They were walking down a dimly lit dungeon hallway, passing by the Slytherin common room when Bellamy stopped clear in his tracks. Clarke looked past him and saw sixth year Hufflepuff and Quidditich superstar Lincoln Woods leaning down to kiss Octavia Blake. 

Clarke immediately put herself in front of Bellamy, hoping to avoid a duel. 

“Bell, don’t”, she began, but she was cut off as he charged against her. 

Clarke managed to redirect his charge, a miracle, considering her 5’2 frame, shoving him into a nearby broom closet. 

“What the hell did you do that for?” Bellamy roared, the action feeling rather ridiculous  
in such a small space. 

Clarke covered his mouth, pushing him into the wall 

“Keep it down”, she hissed in his ear, “You don’t want them to hear. O would be  
mortified”

Bellamy’s shoulders softened at the mention of his baby sister and Clarke finally let go of him 

“Why didn’t she tell me?”, Bellamy asked, feeling a lot less angry and a lot more sad. 

“Maybe because she knew you would react like this?”

Bellamy sighed. 

“She’s just a kid”

“She’s the same age we were during the whole Finn debacle”

“That was different”

“How?”

Bellamy was silent. 

“Lincoln is in my Herbology Class. He’s actually a great guy. Kind, Smart, Loyal . He reminds me a lot of you. “

“You think I’m a great guy?” Bellamy said with a smirk 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Shut up”

“You’re the one who can’t shut up about how great I am”

“How great Lincoln is”

“Same difference”

Clarke paused a beat. 

“You know, once upon a time I thought it would be you and me.”

Bellamy looked at her 

“The golden haired slytherin pureblood princess and the brooding muggleborn Gryffindor. I always thought there was a certain symmetry, a balance between us. 

“But then my dad died, and there was Finn, and he…”

“He what?” Bellamy interjected. 

“He was kind and he was… there”

Bellamy looked down sadly. 

“I don’t blame you, I know you had O. And I didn’t make it easy for people. But he tried anyways, and I know he was bad and I know he lied, but it still felt nice.”

“And then there was the fallout, and there was you and raven and it felt like a window had passed for me and for you and for me to have anything with anyone”

Bellamy finally spoke. “That’s not how it works”

Clarke looked up. 

“You don’t just get one chance at happiness and then it’s over. That’s not how it works.”

Clarke looked back down at her shoes, refusing to make eye contact.

“Look at me”

She looked up, and Bellamy was now just inches from her face. 

And suddenly, in tandem, they closed the gap. 

Clarke had thought about how kissing Bellamy Blake would feel before, mostly as a stupid giggly second year, watching him play Quidditch from the bleachers, but the reality felt different. 

It wasn’t like the bodice rippers that Raven had smuggled in from the muggle world. No, it felt comfortable. It felt like home. 

Their bodies settled together against the heavy oak door. They weren’t even kissing any more, just holding each other close. Clarke couldn’t believe she had ever though that this was something other than an inevitability.


End file.
